A Christmas Story
by HenryandRicken
Summary: Ara hosts a Christmas party. This might not be the best, but hey, it's almost Christmas :D And its rated T because idk why.
1. Chapter 1

This story is made by: Ricken

AHAAAA IT'S THE SEASON TO WRITE MORE STORIES LALALALALALALA LAAAA!

God, sorry, I'm just so hYPED! This story is a present to my friends (Who knew i had any **retarded seal noise** ) Because I'm so poor I cant afford anything for them.

Ara leans back in her chair and props her foot on the table,"Alrighty, Vigl, we're done with the plans." She looks over at the smaller boy at the table and smiles,"What do you think?"

He looks over and smiles,"I love them, like I love you. A whole bunch."

"Ah, no need to be so cheesy." Ara says as she lightly kisses the bridge of his nose. They both walk off to grab the tree and ornaments.

"Vigl!" Ara screams,"It's today!" She bursts in the room holding a calender, pointing to the day. Vigl hops out of his chair and runs around with Ara, screaming "OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD" as they rush to get the decorations and etc. out of the way.

"The tables and decorations are all here..." Ara checks it all off of the list,"I guess we wait for the guests."

"Hey, Nee, don't run, you'll slip on the ice." Nhevar says as him and Pure, the overly excited idiot, head towards the party. "Hahaha, you only say that because you can't keep up with me." She mocks.

Nhevar rolls his eyes and buries his head in his scarf that is wrapped snuggly around his neck. Pure stops a few feet away from the door, "We're here! We're here! We're finally HERE! My feet were HURTING." She starts hopping around near the door of the Guild Base and slips on ice. They both hear laughter from behind them and they turn to see who was there.

"Hahah, who knew you were so stupid." Burs says, stifling laughter. Pure's face turns about as red as Burs' hair. "Hey, I'm not stupid, Pidge." Pure starts to get up and brush off of the snow and crosses her arms,"Let's just go in already, I want to eat." Burs and Nhevar walk in after the angry midget.

The room is filled with lights with an assortment of colors. Garland is strung around the top of the Guild Base. A Christmas tree was close to touching the ceiling, with a glowing star at the top. The tree was decorated with ornaments and ribbons of all colors. It practically looked like Christmas threw up in the Base. "HOLY CHRISTMAS SPIRITS!" Pure shouts that catches the attention of some fellow guild members, that smirk and laugh. Nhevar takes off his scarf and throws it at the tree. "HEY! DON'T DO THAT!" Ara screams as she runs towards him. She was wearing a floppy sweater that was red and green and covered in lights. "I worked hard on decorating that!"

Nhevar shrugs and walks off in the small crowd of people, leaving Burs and Pure to do whatever. Burs just walks off to leave Pure alone because, face it, he doesn't like her. Ara, the only other person that was there with Pure, starts to tell her where everything is. Food is in the corner, dancing is downstairs in the basement, and everything else is everywhere.

Pure starts to push her way through the crowd and to the food table. A chocolate fountain covering about ¼ of the table accompanied with strawberries and junk food of all kinds. A small cooler also was at the end of the table, filled to the top with cans of soda. Out of the corner of Pure's eyes, she could see a girl with jet black hair and a small headband with batwings on. She was wearing her normal short shorts and suit and tie. "Sere! It's nice to see you!" Pure says and grabs some cheese cubes from the table. "Oh, hey Pure!"

"How's your day?"

"Just fine, you?"

"Good, good."

"..."

"..."

"Well, bye, Pure," Sere says as she awkwardly walks off.


	2. Chapter 2

BLUH, IM ON A SMALL TIME STUMP, but **put on sunglasses** NO PURONDO!...Maybe a big problem. Schadenfreude, remember that guys. I'm looking at you Pidge.

She ate practically all of the food from the table. Pure starts to look around for more people she knows. Maybe... OH LOOK! Pure sees a bright red-headed girl talking to another girl, both of them wearing jackets with special designs. "MAOU, BLOOD, IT'S ME!"

"PUUUUUUUUUURE!" Maou screams as they both collided in a hug, "How are you?"

Pure give Maou a thumbs-up, "A-OK." That's literally how their conversation went...for about an hour. Blood stood back with her arms crossed, smiling. Pure finally moves on from talking to Maou and hugs Blood, "Imma go find some other people, Merry Christmas!" She runs off and waves behind her. And, as clumsy as she is, she runs into a person, "Oh, my bad!" She looks up and sees a girl, "Oh hey Lilly!"

"Hey Pure!" She says with a smile, hugging Pure, practically breaking her bones. The crushed midget gargles her greeting while patting Lilly's arm to make her let go. Pure smiles at the guy beside Lilly, "So, Saze, how's your date going with Lilly?" Saze smiles back, "It's going great. But, I don't think you'd call this a date."

"Well, whatever it is, you gotta at least kiss the girl once." Pure says and snaps her fingers while walking off. Pure makes a mental note of who all she's met. Practically everyone she knows, in other words. Except Hyunn and Greenie. She glances around, trying to find the missing ones on the checklist. Oh, look, it's Greenie and Hyunn in the same area! How ironic! Pure rushes over and tackles Greenie, "Sup Greenie!"

"Hey Pure!" Greenie beams at the small person. Pure looks at Hyunn and smiles, "Hey!" Hyunn looks at Pure, looking confused, "What're you doin' here?"

"Haha, well, I decided to bomb this whole area!"

"W-what?!"

"Kidding, kidding, I'm here to say hello to everyone I know. And I was invited."

"Ah, ok."

"Well, I just wanted to say hey. Merry Christmas!"

Greenie and Hyunn both smile, "Merry Christmas to you too."

The party's aftermath was an absolute wreck. Imagine a train running into tornado wreckage. Minus that by 1000. It' wasn't that bad, but still pretty bad. Ara and Vigl stayed afterwards to clean up. Ara sighs, they were almost done cleaning, "I don't wanna take down the tree..." But, surprise surprise, our main midget is still here. Pure burst out of the Christmas tree, "I can help!" Ara looks up in surprise, "HOW'D YOU GET UP THERE!?"

"Haha, Christmas spirit, of course!" Pure says, a little sarcasm sprinkled in her voice. "Can I help you guys?"

"Eh, sure.." Ara replies as Pure barrel rolls out of the tree. "Oh, before you start helping, here." She hands the smaller girl a present wrapped with pink paper. "What's this..?" Pure says, shaking the box.

Ara just crossed her arms and looked at her, motioning to the present. Pure slowly opens the small gift, just to find...nothing.

"What is this supposed to be?" Ara smiles, "It's my respect. And my gift of friendship."

Pure smiles and hugs Ara, "Thanks."

That story ended well... sURPRISE, it's done. Sorry for making you guys waste your lives away waiting for this shit ending... Sorry XD.

Anyway, Merry Christmas, guys!


End file.
